


Her Return

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: TNA - Fandom, WWE
Genre: Broken Gimmick comes to RAW slightly, Broken Matt heals in time, Gen, Hardy Siblingz split, Jess returns to RAW, Shield Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: When things on Total Non-Stop Action Impact Wrestling get too much, Jessica 'Jess' Nina 'Sister Nina' Hardy is returned to the WWE via Shane McMahon and Stephanie McMahon-Calaway to help the reunited Shield to combat The Authority that Triple H created to oust Vince from his own company.Only Jess didn't realize that her absence from TNA would help heal Matt's mind and have him divorce his selfish wife, Reby Sky, thus returning the Hardy Siblingz to RAW once more. That, and Jess didn't realize she would then fall for a certain Lunatic...





	1. Chapter 1

Jessica 'Jess' 'Sister Nina' Nina Hardy was miserable. How had her sweet, kind, caring brother become so selfish and hateful? Was it because she had to relinquish her title after she fell from her dirt-bike and broke her ankle? Or was it because of her broken ankle that he had to relinquish the tag-team championship they'd both won? Jess sadly didn't know. How many times a week did Matt belittle her live on TNA? Enough to push her into a fight with him that he called the 'Final Deletion', which Jess lost because of her sister-in-law. How Matt married Reby Sky was beyond her, the woman  _hated_ professional wrestling with a passion. She only went along with it because it kept her with Matthew 'Matt' Hardy.

Jess was quietly sobbing in the locker room when she felt a pair of arms around her shoulders "you alright?" She looked up into the concerned face of Derrick Bateman/Ethan Carter III "'m fine, Ethan. Really" she said as Matt barged in "ever knock, Matt?" Ethan growled at him, Matt ignored him and looked straight at Jess, who refused to look at him "what is with you, Sister Nina?" Jess made to speak "but who cares what is wrong with you?" Jess just got up and ran off crying again "nice job, Matt. I'd just calmed her down and you set her off again" Ethan snarled at Jess' older brother "you're her  _brother_ , you're supposed to look after her. In fact, you  _did_ look after her once-upon-a-time back in WWE. Who was it that saved her from Stone Cold Steve Austin when he and Triple H ganged up on her for being the second woman to win the Intercontinental Championship? You did. Who was it that saved your ass from The Undertaker's Ministry? Jess did. What happened to the Matthew Moore Hardy that  _cared_ about his sister?" with that, Ethan stormed off to find Maria comforting Jess "she alright?" He asked Rockstar Spud, Spud just shook his head "even Senor Benjamin can't calm her down, she's just got no confidence anymore, EC."

Ethan sighed "one thing to do then, call Shane McMahon. We need to get Jess away from Matt for a while" he said "send her back to the  _WWE_? With the  _Authotrity_ running around and screwing up championship matches for deserving Champions? Are you CRAZY?" Maria said "I'll go, I need time away from Matt" a quiet voice said, the trio looked at Jess Hardy, the same girl who had been heartbroken to leave the WWE with her brother in 2009 "you sure?" Dixie Carter had walked up and looked at Jess as she said that "I'm sure, Dix. I need to be somewhere away from Matt for a while" she said "alright then. I'll call Stephanie and Shane" she said, walking off to call the McMahon siblings about Jess' WWE return " _of course, Dixie. She's always welcome home_ " Shane said as he answered the call and Dixie told him about Matt and Jess' rocky relationship "when can she return?" Dixie asked " _Wrestlemania, Dixie. We're planning a nasty surprise for Triple H_ " Stephanie smirked "that's good to hear, Jess getting a title shot in a couple of months" she smiled and hung up.

* * *

Jess returned to the WWE and worked in secret to rebuild her confidence and strength back to the way she used to be when she was there as the 'Rainbow Haired Warrior' and the 'Charismatic Enigma' "hey, is that  _Jess Hardy_ , Cena?" John Cena looked at the black haired girl Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin was gesturing at "yeah, that  _is_ Jess!" He gaped, what was Jess Hardy doing back in the WWE? Everyone knew that CM Punk had gotten her fired by planting illegal drugs in her locker room while Jess was in a match with her brother against John Morrison and R-Truth, Jess went to the stylist and Lana Laurer, Chyna's daughter, helped re-dye her hair back to the Charismatic colours that Jess had been well known for.

Wrestlemania came and the WWE Championship title match was about to begin, Triple H still had  _no_ clue that Jess Hardy had returned and was about to face him for the Championship "from Greenwich, Connecticut, the WWE Heavyweight Champion, TRIPLE H!" Triple H went out to a chorus of boo's, he smirked and was cocky, sure that he was about to retain the WWE Championship. How wrong he was, because the music that was about to play and the girl waiting backstage had a fourteen year old grudge against him.

* * *

* **Guitar Intro** *

 **_Don't you see the writing on the wall? (Don't you see the writing on the wall?)_ **  
_**You're in way over your head** _  
_**You're gonna drown in the things that you said....** _

**_TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS_ **  
_**A THOUSAND THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE** _  
_**BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE BIG TO TAKE!** _

**_TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS_**  
_**A THOUSAND THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE**_  
_**AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE!**_

The crowd exploded into cheers as Triple H stared in shock at not only the familiarity of the song, but at the rainbow haired muscular girl in black cargo pants, black boots, a black vest top, torn multicolored arm bands that reached to her elbows and a purple necklace, her rainbow hair was tied up into a ponytail as she danced her way down the ramp to the ring, slapping hands on her way down with the fans. The commentators were in delighted shock "OH MY! I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M SEEING!  _JESS HARDY_ HAS RETURNED TO WWE WITHOUT HER OLDER BROTHER! Micheal Cole exclaimed, Jess climbed into the ring, running past Triple H and doing her signature salute on top of the turnbuckle, before jumping down and walking to another one, climbing up and doing her signature salute and wave again before jumping down and facing Triple H again.

* * *

Jess was itching to get started with her match, Triple H went straight at her with a lariat, Jess dodged and threw a punch to his back and kicked his legs out from under him, Triple H growled as he got back up and saw Jess mocking him the way she usually did, not that she didn't do much of that in TNA due to Matt being a prick, but he grabbed her and Irish Whipped her into a turnbuckle, Jess gasped in pain as her back hit the turnbuckle hard. She may have had a total spine replacement, she'd done a massive  _Swanton Bomb_ in TNA and blew out all the disks in her back thus having a metal spine now, but it still hurt. Triple H made to charge at her, but Jess kicked him in the stomach, winding him, she pulled him into a headlock, but he was facing upwards, she jumped and twisted him to be face down on the mat "oh my! A  _Reversal of Fate_!" Cole gasped as Jess climbed the turnbuckle "oh no..." "Here it comes..." Jerry 'The King' Lawler grimaced " _SWANTON BOMB_!" The three men winced as Jess performed her signature finisher on Triple H "I don't know about you two, but everytime I see that move, I'm sure Jess is gonna break her neck" JBL said to them "I'm with you there, John" Micheal said to the former Champion "then again, I know what it's like being on the receiving end" Micheal winced "I remember that, that was when she won her first tag-team title against you."

Jess covered Triple H for the pin, but he kicked out at 2, Jess groaned, she wasn't happy. But she had another trick up her sleeve, Triple H made to give her a Pedigree, but Jess struggled out of it and reversed it, she ran to a turnbuckle, climbed up onto it, jumped off, twisted in the air and slammed her feet into Triple H's face " _Whisper in the Wind_!" Jess covered him again and this time got the three count "HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW WWE HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, JESS HARDY!" Jess smiled and held up the belt when she was handed it "that's for TNA!" She smiled, tears flowing down her face as the locker room she'd known when she was in WWE all ran down the ramp and hoisted her up onto Cena and Miz's shoulders, even the former Shield were there to congratulate her, Seth Rollins knew Jess Hardy was the one who was the  _true_ WWE Heavyweight Champion.

* * *

Jess was shown as the WWE Champion the next night on RAW, over on TNA, the locker room were watching RAW and cheering for their girl "good to see Jess back to herself again!" Rosemary/Decay exclaimed, a delighted smile on her face. The only scowling couple were Broken Matt and Reby Sky, they didn't like that Jess/Sister Nina had left them and had won a championship the same night she re-debuted in the WWE "she does not deserve that" Broken Matt heard his wife mutter "I concur" he smirked, looking at his wife. But something was stirring in Matt, the same thing that Jess hoped and dreamed of was slowly returning, the true identity of Matthew 'Matt' Moore Hardy, her brother.

"COME ON! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" Ethan yelled in anger, Matt looked and saw The Authority beating the crap out of his sister "get their filthy hands off my baby sis" he growled, Ethan turned to him "what was that, Matt?" Matt looked at him "I said, get their filthy hands off my baby sis" Ethan smirked "there's hope for you yet, Matt" he smirked. Matt rolled his eyes "whatever you say, Cater Ethan Three" Ethan groaned, there was Broken Matt again, just when he thought he had Matt Hardy back, but maybe there was hope for Matt to get back to normal.

* * *

Over in WWE, Jess was laughing and smiling with The Shield. She'd been made their fourth member and was getting kitted out in her new Kevlar ring gear, she had the Hardy Siblingz symbol on the pocket over her heart, but kept dyeing her hair kooky colours "you  _ever_ get tired of dyeing your hair?" Roman asked, Jess shook her head "nope" she grinned, Seth smirked "hey Seth, thought about dyeing that blonde streak blue?" Seth barked out a laugh "you're kidding, right?" Jess smirked "you're not kidding" Jess shook her head "blue would suit you better, Seth."

 


	2. Matt Hardy's return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the next month or so, Matt begins to realise what a jerk he'd been to Jess and is determined to make it right with her again

"TNA Invasion?" The Shield looked at each other in confusion as they overheard Hunter's plan for Monday Night RAW "I swear he's lost it" Jess whispered to Roman "yeah, big time" the Samoan agreed as they slipped away and informed Stephanie of what Hunter was planning "thank you. All four of you" she smiled serenely as the quartet nodded and left her office again. Stephanie felt a pair of strong arms around her waist, the only man she allowed to do that was her husband, The Undertaker/Mark Calaway, Stephanie fondly looked up at her man and smiled.

"What TNA brings us, we can defeat" he said, nuzzling her neck, Stephanie smiled and moaned in pleasure "I'm sure, but there's something off about Reby Hardy..." Mark growled "that  _bitch_  causes the closest pair of siblings to split because she was jealous of their bond" he said, thinking about the selfish Reby Sky-Hardy. Even  _Decay_ would have been better for Matt Hardy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in TNA, Matt was gazing at a photograph of himself and Jess back in their WWF/WWE days, Jess' hair was crazy colours and he was grinning over her shoulder like a loon, a tear splashed on the picture. Matt Hardy was crying over the lost bond he once shared with his sister, Jess was always there for him whenever he needed her and he had once been the exact same. How he wished he could have that same bond back, he regretted  _everything_ he'd done to Jess.

" _ **'Ello?**_ " A tired voice answers the phone "Jess? Jess, it's Matt..." " _ **what, Matt? Called to say you hope I fail again?**_ " An annoyed Jess snapped "no, I wanted to say I was sorry" Jess calmed down, she was beginning to cry now " _ **Matty, I'm sorry. I left you and I did a match without you there for me**_ " Jess sobbed "I'm coming, home, little sister. I'm coming home again"Matt calmed his sister down " _ **alrighty, nighty night, Matty. Don't let the bedbugs bite**_ " Jess said as she hung up. Matt had to laugh slightly at that.

* * *

Stephanie approved what Jess was saying and brought Matt Hardy back to the WWE

 


End file.
